


Monsters INC. - 13 years on

by TheDarkerSideOfMusic



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkerSideOfMusic/pseuds/TheDarkerSideOfMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own monsters inc or the characters in use. sorry if there abit ooc but its been 13 years, people change. but please enjoy.<br/>boo's pov<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Monsters INC. - 13 years on

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own monsters inc or the characters in use. sorry if there abit ooc but its been 13 years, people change. but please enjoy.  
> boo's pov  
> 

Every year on the 11 of October I have had a gift left in my closet: A pair of blue and purple fur boots, a purple hoodie with tentacle patterned arms, a bouncy green ball with one eye, an intricate patterned sliver locket and all of them had a note with the same message "don't forget". I haven't forgotten and I never will, I've always remembered the time I spent in Monstropolis with Mike and kitty.

Even though I was just three when I disappeared from my room without a trace then re-appeared fast asleep on my bedroom floor 24 hours later, I have the memories of my adventure still vivid in my mind unlike other childhood memories that faded long ago . Every second of that day I remember and even though people told me as I got older that it was just a dream, I knew it was all real.

As the years when by my parents noticed I was 'different' : always drawing strange monsters, a fixation with the closet door , teachers were saying there're concerned because I preferred to be left alone in school. The list grew and grew until people just knew me as an anti social weirdo everyone stays happy away from, and being social ladder climbers like my parents, having a child like that was not good at all.

My parents sat me down one day ,they said they loved me and wanted me to tell them about the 'imaginary world' Monstropolis and I foolishly believed them. I told them the monsters used closet doors to come into our world, I told them monsters used to scary children to collect the screams for power but now they collect laughs instead because of their being more power in them. They just nodded along but when I said that the two monsters mike and sully was my only friend's, they thought I was beyond help and sent me here, Miss Bella-Ross's home for the mentally insane.

if there ever was a place that could be the definition of hell Bella-Ross's home it just that. we never got solid food just a grey mush that even a dog wouldn't eat and when we did get a special treat of decent food the nurse's would take it and eat it right in front of our viewing window and if we did one thing we would get beat for it, I stayed quiet though some nurses took pity and let me draw , I drew pictures of every aspect in Monstropolis. My parents said they loved me but they have made sure I spend the rest of my life in the confines of this painfully bland room, the only colour was the faded lilac flowers on the only possession I have, my old closet door.

And the worst part is kitty my best friend, a second father, someone who risked his whole life for me, someone I promised I wouldn't forget.

Has forgotten me just like everyone else has.

**Author's Note:**

> so my first work on here. I have it on fan fiction too but I want to see if more people enjoy it here and decide where to post from there on so please show the niceness of your critic's and please suggest a new name if you think of one this is a working title and it sucks.


End file.
